


Hero

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Doubt, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisyphe, de l'ombre de ses doutes à la lumière éclatante du Sagittaire.</p>
<p>1er chapitre : L'ombre.</p>
<p>Bande-son : Skillet - Hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**_Maintenant_ **

**_L’ombre me cache, elle me protège. Je sais qu’au-delà d’elle se trouve la fracture. Laissez-moi. Laissez-moi encore quelques instants entre ce que je ne veux pas et ce que je dois faire. Là, au bord du devoir._ **

 

 

* * *

 

**_Il y a 5 ans._ **

Tapi dans l’ombre de l’arbre, j’observe l’entrée de l’orphelinat. Je la guette. Elle s’appelle Sasha et je sais ce qu’elle est. Je connais les choses dont elle n’a même pas encore conscience. L’Oracle m’a montré la voie.

Des heures à attendre, à essayer de vérifier les pressentiments. Ma joie lorsque la certitude s’impose à moi. Athéna. Elle est Athéna. J’ai vu le regard derrière l’enfant, ressenti la divinité au creux de son rire quand elle sème son frère lors de leurs jeux. Malgré la pauvreté, elle semble si heureuse. Ô, Déesse, pourquoi avez-vous choisi cet être ?

Le directeur de l’orphelinat est loin d’être une personne recommandable. Je le soupçonne d’ailleurs de garder une partie des dons à son profit. Un regard à ses vêtements riches, au luxe de son bureau qu’il tente de cacher sous une couche superficielle de misère suffit pour m’en convaincre. Son sourire mielleux devant l’ordre du Sanctuaire. Bien sûr qu’il obéira à la demande du Grand Pope. D’ailleurs, il a toujours obéi à sa Sainteté. Il sait quelle est son obligation. Je rajoute mentalement son intérêt financier au laïus qu’il me sert pour justifier la facilité avec laquelle il se déleste d’une enfant. Ses mains se referment comme des serres sur l’indemnisation que lui verse le Sanctuaire en échange d’elle. Sa peau doit être aussi froide que l’est son cœur trempé dans son avarice. Cet être est vil. C’est pourtant le seul secours qu’ont ces orphelins. Cette raison suffit-elle à le laisser profiter d’eux ?

Je sors du bureau, plisse un peu les yeux sous le soleil. Je regarde Sasha de loin. Elle est assise dans un coin de la cour, entourée de son frère et de ce jeune garçon un peu rebelle, Tenma. Ils s’entendent si bien. A leurs poignets, 3 bracelets identiques dansent au rythme de leurs mouvements.

Même si leur existence n’est pas parfaite, elle a l’air de lui convenir. Qu’ai-je à lui offrir ? Les conseils de Sage, les tourments liés à sa fonction, l’armée qui lui sera nécessaire. Et la solitude tout en haut dans ce palais. Ces immenses salles qui tueront son rire. La froideur des marbres qui ternira son sourire. Ce silence qui brisera son innocence. Je ne lui offre que la divinité et son cortège de maux.

J’inspire profondément. Je dois. J’avance vers elle. Tenma m’assassine du regard. Je mérite sa colère. Je brise une enfance.

 

* * *

 

**_La même année_ **

Regulus me fixe. Regulus, ce neveu que je n’avais jamais vu. A la fois semblable à mon frère et différent, je sens son tempérament bouillant sous le visage d’enfant. Le fils d’Ilias me regarde avec incompréhension, mettant en doute chacun de mes mots. Ses yeux s’agrandissent quand je parle de Cosmos, d’Athéna et de ses Chevaliers. Je soulève le tissu qui recouvre la boîte renfermant mon armure et son regard s’illumine. Il en a déjà vu une semblable, celle de son père. Je ressens le cheminement des idées dans son esprit. La lumière éclaire les ténèbres de ses questions d’enfant. Les pièces s’emboîtent. Il lève la tête, me demande s’il obtiendra sa vengeance, s’il pourra pourfendre l’assassin de son père, si cet homme en armure sombre à la corne cassée pourra être à sa merci. Mon esprit est aussi troublé que le sien. Exposer ainsi le seul membre de la famille qu’il me reste. En ai-je le droit ? J’ai envie de hurler au ciel que ce n’est qu’un enfant, que sa place n’est pas dans cette guerre, qu’il faut lui laisser son insouciance. Il pourrait avoir une vie normale, ne pas devoir endurer ces entraînements, ne pas souffrir dans ses combats, peut-être lui aussi avoir une famille. Et mourir de vieillesse dans son lit au lieu d’être un anonyme sur un champ de bataille, une pièce jetée sur l’échiquier des dieux. J’entends presque la voix de Sage qui me répond : « Telle est sa voie, Sisyphe. Cette fois encore, tu n’as pas le choix. »

Te rends-tu compte, Patriarche, de ce que tu me demandes ? Sacrifier ma propre famille sur l’autel de cette Guerre. Et me réfugier derrière cette idée si tenue que je pourrais mieux le protéger s’il est à mes côtés est totalement vain. J’entraîne encore un enfant dans ce carnage. Je hais ce que je suis.

 

* * *

 

**_Il y a 3 ans_ **

La question de Sage reste suspendue dans l’air. Si légère alors que les mots sont si lourds de sens. Il me semble la voir tourner autour de moi, caresser mes doigts. Elle glisse sous ma peau, s’enroule autour de mes veines. Elle y fait bouillir mon sang de ses pleins et déliés et rampe lentement vers mon coeur. Elle l’enserre, le tourmente. Elle demande une réponse. Je sais ce que je veux. J’imagine ce qu’il aimerait de moi. Je suis sur le point de suffoquer. Je dois être resté sans réaction un bon moment. La main du Grand Pope se pose sur mon épaule.

-         « Sisyphe ?

-         Seigneur Sage ?

-         Je répète la question. Te sens-tu prêt à me succéder dans ma tâche ? »

Encore cette demande. Je ne veux pas. Est-ce que je dois ? Cela se refuse-t-il ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Cette salle, ce trône sur lequel je devrais attendre. Attendre qu’ils exécutent les ordres que j’aurais réfléchis, que je leur aurais donnés ? Passer le reste de ma vie à espérer que s’ouvre cette porte, que quelqu’un pousse ces lourds panneaux aux regards de chouette pour rompre  mes pensées ? Ce lieu que je finirais par détester tout autant que ce que je deviendrais. Le chef. Le guide. Celui qui sait. Mais, moi, je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas la sagesse de Sage, ni sa patience. Je ne sais rien. Sauf ce que je ne veux pas. Est-ce que je peux fuir ? Ai-je le droit, pour une seule et unique fois, de refuser le devoir ? Sage doit ressentir le débat qui me divise, m’écartèle. Sa voix s’interpose, entre en moi qui suis coincé quelque part entre obligation et identité.

« Il ne s’agit pas d’un ordre, Chevalier. Une question n’est jamais qu’une demande. Une interrogation à deux possibilités. Ici, n’interviennent ni la volonté des dieux ni ta fidélité à notre déesse. Il s’agit uniquement de toi. Ce que tu es. Ce que tu feras. Il n’y a ni bonne ni mauvaise réponse. Quel que soit le choix, personne ne te blâmera, pas un seul ne te félicitera. »

Ni bonne ni mauvaise réponse. Est-ce que cette fois ? Cela me serait-il permis ? Faire ce que je ressens. Pas ce que je dois. Mon âme contemple les deux routes qui s’étendent devant moi. Un pas dans une direction me sépare de l’autre. Il n’y a pas de retour en arrière. Allez, Sisyphe. Un seul pas pour que disparaisse le choix.

J’inspire profondément, l’air emplit mes poumons, les brûle. Je me sens vivre. Pour moi. Pour la première fois, pour l’unique fois, faire ce que je veux. Affirmer qui je suis :

« Je suis et reste Sisyphe du Sagittaire. »

A peine ai-je terminé cette phrase que les portes s’ouvrent sur Dégel et ses soupçons sur Aspros. L’image d’un exécuteur impitoyable se superpose à la réflexion de l’apprenti de mon enfance. Si ces allégations sont justes, avais-je le droit de refuser ce poste ? Était-il bon de laisser le futur Sanctuaire sans guide ? Si ce n’est ni lui ni moi qui succédera à Sage ? Les paroles d’Ilias résonnent étrangement dans ma tête : « Les yeux du sagittaire sont habituellement ceux qui percent la vérité. Il devient la lumière qui guide ses compagnons sur la bonne voie. » Ai-je pris la bonne voie, mon frère ?

 

* * *

 

**_Il y a si peu de temps…_ **

Bouger. Je dois bouger. La force d’Hadès nous cloue au sol. La masse de sa volonté nous contraint à l’immobilité. Il nous écrase. Je sens la rage d’Aldébaran face à son impuissance. Athéna, il est si près de vous. Je n’aurais jamais songé qu’il viendrait nous narguer jusqu’ici, au sein du Sanctuaire. Je vous y croyais à l’abri. Je pensais vous protéger du monde, du Seigneur Noir. J’avais promis de veiller sur vous. Je ne peux rester sans rien tenter. Je dois…

J’essaie encore. Je sens frémir mes muscles, mes doigts répondre. Je tends la main vers mon arc, la flèche. Hadès. C’est une occasion à ne pas rater. Encocher la flèche, bander l’arc. Toutes mes pensées ne vont plus que vers ces simples gestes. Tout mon être se concentre dans mes bras. Mes doigts rendus malhabiles par la force de notre adversaire glissent sur l’empennage. Ma frustration monte en même temps que le désir de tuer. Occire le dieu. Le rayer de la vie de ma déesse. Devenir déicide pour tenir une promesse. L’encoche se cale enfin sur la corde. Je tire sur elle, sens sa tension augmenter. Doucement, Sisyphe. Pas trop. Ni trop peu. Tremblant, je relève l’arc, m’arrache un peu plus à la volonté d’Hadès.

Le dieu me regarde comme si je n’étais qu’un insecte insignifiant. Le dédain dans ses yeux si bleus est immense. Il lève légèrement la main, un coup vient me frapper en pleine poitrine. L’armure l’a à peine encaissé. Dans ma cage thoracique aux côtes maintenant brisées, mon cœur a été sur le point d’éclater. Je mesure pleinement mes différences avec lui. Si puissant, peut-être indestructible. Et moi,… Que suis-je pour m’opposer à la sombre divinité ? Un simple jouet de chair et d’os dans la main d’un dieu. Ai-je ne fût-ce qu’une chance de le battre ? Mes yeux se posent sur Sasha, sur ma déesse. Je ressens jusqu’ici l’amour qu’elle porte à l’humanité, la foi qu’elle a en nous. Je reprends espoir. Si ma déesse croit en nous, croit en moi, alors je peux espérer.

Je sais le regard d’Aldébaran posé sur moi. Ses pensées se mêlent aux miennes. Je n’ai droit qu’à un tir. Ne pas rater ma cible, enfoncer l’or de ma flèche dans son cœur de ténèbres. Tenir encore malgré la volonté d’Hadès qui s’oppose à la mienne. Je hais son air suffisant. J’abhorre sa voix, ses mots qui blessent Athéna. Son regard se penche sur moi durant cet instant qui semble suspendu, où je tiens la vie du Seigneur Noir au bout de ma flèche.

Je libère le trait. La corde reprend sa place initiale, l’arc vibre entre mes doigts. La flèche d’or tourne sur elle-même en direction de sa cible, mon esprit cherche à retrouver le regard original d’Hadès, le sourire d’Alone. Le vent glisse sur les plumes d’or, l’amenant sur la trajectoire correcte. Il y a eu tant de missions, presqu’autant de voyages. Tellement de visages. Amis, ennemis. Son regard d’enfant, rappelle-toi, Sisyphe.

La pointe est si proche de lui. Un éclair déchire le voile de ma mémoire. Je revois le jeune frère d’Athéna, serrant ses pinceaux contre lui. Son sourire illumine son visage alors que je lui arrache pourtant sa sœur. Pourquoi n’ai-je  pas ressenti l’âme d’Hadès? Etais-je si préoccupé par ma mission pour ne pas voir la racine du mal derrière ce visage angélique ?

La culpabilité enserre mon cœur alors que la flèche est sur le point de d’atteindre son but : L’émergence d’Hadès a-t-elle été accélérée parce que j’ai enlevé Sasha à son frère ? Ai-je éveillé le mal ?

Un éclair et la flèche revient vers moi, me frappe en même temps que la question : « Ai-je déclenché la Guerre Sainte ? »

 

* * *

 

**_Dans la prison de mon cauchemar_ **

Ma flèche me brûle en même temps que le remords. Ma faute. J’ai interféré dans les affaires des dieux en arrachant la déesse à Alone. J’ai provoqué la Guerre Sainte. L’or de ma culpabilité me déchire la chair. Si mal. Cette punition est bien trop faible pour l’étendue de ma faute. C’est terminé. Tout est fini pour moi. Que m’importe alors que mon corps se recouvre d’un surplis, que le métal sombre recouvre l’or ?

Athéna, je sens votre Cosmos près de moi. Non ! Ne m’approchez pas ! Je ne suis plus rien. Je n’ai droit à aucune pitié. A quoi bon donner votre clémence à un être aussi indigne que moi. Ne voyez-vous pas ce que je suis ?

J’arrache la flèche qui me transperce le cœur, la pointe vers vous. J’ai été le catalyseur de tout ceci. Si tout pouvait finir avec moi. Ne me parlez pas, ne me regardez pas.

Au fond de mon tourment, me parvient votre voix : « Vas-y, décoche cette flèche ! »

J’ai le souffle court, ma faute me ronge, je relâche la corde. Je relève la tête quand la pointe d’or vous déchire la chair. Je vous ai fait si mal. Encore. Je me hais. Ma douleur explose, emplit le lieu.

Pourquoi me serrez-vous dans vos bras ? Je sens le parfum de vos cheveux, la chaleur de votre Cosmos m’enveloppe. Vos mots brisent à nouveau le mur de mes remords : vivre comme une humaine, votre naissance comme déclencheur. Pas ma faute, pas moi. Tout avait déjà commencé. Je ne pouvais rien empêcher.

Que dites-vous encore, Déesse ? Je vous ai protégée ? J’ai fait ce qu’il fallait ? Ô, Athéna ! Oui, j’ai tenu la promesse faite à Tenma ce jour-là au pied de l’arbre. Et je continuerai.

Dans mon cauchemar dévasté, les morceaux de surplis tombent sur le sol. Le bruit de leur chute, me libère chaque fois un peu plus. L’or de l’armure du Sagittaire scintille à nouveau sur moi. Je m’agenouille devant vous, renouvelle ce serment : « Jusqu’au-delà de la mort, je vous protégerai, Athéna. »

 

* * *

 

_**Maintenant** _

Je pose la tête sur la colonne de marbre. Sa fraîcheur fait courir un frisson dans mon dos. Je suis si bien dans l’ombre.  Les derniers événements se bousculent encore dans ma tête. Tout s’est emballé. L’écheveau du destin se dévide à un rythme effréné. La mort d’El Cid, la victoire sur Oneiros. Ma flèche d’or emportant le Cosmos d’Athéna qui brise la barrière d’Hypnos. Cette victoire est si maigre alors que je viens de perdre un ami. Encore un. Combien d’autres encore ? Combien devront tomber pour que s’arrête cette guerre ? Aurai-je assez de larmes pour eux ?

La charge de cette mission qui est maintenant la mienne m’oppresse la poitrine. J’ai du mal à respirer. Je pose la main sur la pierre, cherchant le contact du réel pour ne pas me perdre à nouveau. Commandeur des troupes, a-t-il dit. Moi qui ai voulu éviter tout cela, qui ai refusé la charge du Grand Pope. Ce devoir auquel je ne peux me soustraire… J’entends les voix de ces soldats à diriger, à sacrifier. Je sens leurs Cosmos, leurs espérances qui palpitent, cette confiance qu’ils ont déjà placée en celui qui les guidera. Oh, Athéna ! Pourquoi moi ?

Vous le savez, déesse, je voulais juste tous les protéger, veiller sur tout le monde. Et vous me demandez de les conduire. Comment pourrais-je décider qui jeter en pâture à la folie des dieux ? Pour sauver qui ? Comment les guider alors que je ne sais pas où je vais ?

L’ombre me cache, elle me protège. Je sais qu’au-delà d’elle se trouve la fracture.

Le temps presse, reprends-toi, Sisyphe. J’inspire profondément, tends le regard vers l’extérieur, au-delà de l’ombre. Ils m’attendent. Ils m’espèrent. Au-delà de  mes doutes, je dois. Je cligne des yeux lorsque je m’avance en pleine lumière : « Chevaliers, nous allons remporter cette guerre ! »

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kurumada et Teshirogi, je vous envie! ^^


End file.
